Since the advent of digital production tools for motion picture, television, and commercial production, the industry has experienced a number of changes in content creation methodology. This began with the implementation of digital camera systems that recorded camera output to various tape formats (replacing film) and utilizing similar workflow methods as film production. As technologies advanced in the areas of digital imaging, compression codecs, and computer processing, more efficient file-based production and post production workflows followed. File based workflows today encompass both production and post production processes. However these processes are considered distinctly separate, primarily because there has been to date no effective system or process to efficiently bridge the gap from the production location to the various post production venues involved in finishing content.